


Excitement of the Season

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Excitement, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Kids on Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Loki is excited to see his children's faces on Christmas day.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Excitement of the Season

Loki put his children to sleep while his wife, Sophie, was busy finish wrapping the gifts.

Though his oldest, Grace, was still up.. She sat cross legged, reading a book in the center of her bed.

Loki stayed at the door. “Grace… You need to go to bed.”

She did not look at him but stated, “I am in bed.”

Loki fought back his smile. “You need to go to sleep. Santa won’t come if you are up.”

She put her book to the side, “Do you think he will bring me the dagger set-the ones I saw when we visited Gram and Gramps in Asgard? I want them Soooooooo bad!”

Loki thought of the set, waiting to be wrapped. Knowing Sophie did not approve of such things for a 6 year old.. Loki was sure it was likely to be the last thing wrapped. However, it was the ONLY thing Grace asked Santa, she did not ask for another thing. So, Loki and Sophie paid attention to the answers of “that’d be cool to have,” and “I love that.” But after every answer was, “but I want that dagger set soo much more.”

Loki’s little warrior had her heart set on the daggers, and with each determined answer Sophie gave in to the idea a little more… Until she set Loki off to buy them but not without making Loki promise to hide them when he was not around to supervise.

Loki smiled, “you won’t find out if you don’t go to sleep. You will have to see when you wake up.”

She huffed but got back in bed. Loki shut the light off, “Goodnight Grace.”

“Night dad. See you first thing in the morning!”

Loki double checked on Donathan. His room decorated with posters, figures, and toys of his fascination. He was 5 years old and had an interest in the Avengers. Specifically, Iron Man. Looking for Donathan's prized toy, gifted from Tony himself, Loki noticed the stuffed Iron man was on the floor, likely knocked off by Donathan's constant squirming. Loki picked the stuffed Iron Man from the floor and placed it in the arm of his son.

Finally, Loki checked on Lucy. She was sound asleep as the animals on the mobile spun around above her crib. Frigga insisted on having the dangling animals handmade from the best workers of Asgard. The music was lullabies from Asgard, the ones Frigga would sing Loki to sleep with.

Loki reset the music, hoping to keep her asleep a little longer.

Loki opened his bedroom door with a quiet, “they are all asleep.”

Sophie visibly relaxed once seeing Loki. “Thank goodness. Will you help me?”

Loki grabbed the tape, pulling a piece and sticking it to where Sophie was holding the wrapping paper. They worked together, and finished close to 1am. As Loki assumed the dagger set was last to be wrapped. Loki assured his worrying wife everything would be fine.

Loki held Sophie’s hands, holding eye contact as he spoke. “I promise my love, Grace will be fine. Mother has already promised to give our little warrior lessons when we leave the children over night with them the next time. She taught me.”

Sophie nibbled on her lip. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I know and neither do I. Again, I assure you. She will be fine. She will not have access to the daggers without my-or my mother’s supervision. I will put them in my dimensional pocket.”

Loki took Sophie’s lip between his lips, gently sucking for a moment. His hands held her face as he deepened the kiss.

Sophie smiled into the kiss. “Dear, we still need to place the presents under the tree.”

Loki grinned at her, “I suppose we do.”

Loki and Sophie carried the multiple presents to the tree. Putting the most important gifts in the back to be opened last. The tree had many presents under it, and in Loki’s opinion… There was not enough. Loki would give the world to his children. Anything they asked for, he would make sure they had it. However, Sophie was determined to make sure their children were grateful for everything they received. Together, Loki and Sophie were an amazing team.

Loki held Sophie close, both staring at the tree. The lights gently glowed, illuminating the now dimmed room as well as some of the ornaments. Excitement filled Loki’s stomach and fluttered around throughout his body, making him energetic.

Sophie giggled. “I can’t wait to hear Lucy’s giggles as she rips tiny pieces of paper off.”

Loki chuckled. “It took 3 hours for her to open her presents, but it was an extremely adorable 3 hours.”

“Agreed.” Sophie parted from Loki as she unplugged the tree. “Let’s go to bed. Who knows what time they will have us up.”

Loki held Sophie in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Loki woke tired at first, but as soon as he realized it was Christmas energy flooded his body. Checking the time… it was only four in the morning… Much too early for even the children to wake up. Loki laid down but sleep would not take him.

Glancing at the time because it felt like he laid there for an hour, but the clock only confirmed it had only been 20 minutes.

Loki sighed heavily.

He got out of bed, careful not to wake Sophie. He checked on the children, all of them sleeping still. Loki went to the kitchen, made a cup of tea then grabbed a book. Before sitting down he turned the lights on for the tree. He could not focus on his book because he was too excited for the children’s faces once they seen the tree with presents for the first time. With a glance at the time, it was now five in the morning. Loki was tired of waiting, the anxiousness too overwhelming.

First he made coffee for Sophie and another tea for himself.

Then he went to their bedroom.

Setting the drinks down before sitting beside Sophie. Gently shaking her awake and quietly calling her name.

She woke with a start, smiling as she blinked sleep away. Once seeing Loki, confusion took her features. “Loki? What is it?”

“Well, it is Christmas my dear.”

Sophie looked around the room, noticing a few people missing. “Are the children up?”

“Not yet, I was hoping to wake them up.”

She glanced at the time. “Loki… they won’t be up for at least another hour, if we are lucky. Come back to bed.”

“But it is their sixth, fifth, and second Christmas’!”

“Loki, I love you. I really do. -But it is too early. What if they don’t take a nap today? They will be cranky and I really don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“I got you coffee.”

She giggled as she sat up. “Well. What a way to make sure I’m not cranky. Coffee with a wake up.” She took the coffee. “Are you sure you want to wake them up?”

Loki smiled, “absolutely.”

Sophie smiled, “Did you turn the lights on for the tree?”

“Of course I did. Everything is ready. We just need the children up.”

“Very well. Lets go wake them up.”

Loki started with Grace first. He called her name a few times. She turned around and covered herself more with the blanket. Loki shook her a little,

“Grace. It is Christmas. Santa came!”

She sat up almost immediately. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!!”

Loki grinned once seeing her so excited. “Go brush your teeth and hair. We will go get your siblings.”

Grace jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!!!”

Sophie smiled once hearing Donathan stirring in his room, Loki’s heart swelled with excitement. Both went to his room.

Donathan was rolling out of bed when they went into his room. He ran over to Sophie.

“MOM! IT’s CHRISTMAS!!!! Dad!” Donathan jumped up at Loki with grabby hands. “Dad! DID SANTA COME????”

Loki smiled a bit around his grimace of Donathan’s morning breath. “Go brush your teeth and hair, THEN we will go see.”

Donathan squirmed out of Loki’s grasp, running into the bathroom.

Loki heard Grace trying to be quiet but her obvious excitement made her whispers loud. “SANTA came! There are presents under the tree!”

Sophie giggled, “I will go make sure they don’t sneak into the presents without us. Will you wake up little Lucy?”

Loki kissed Sophie’s forehead. “Was it worth waking them up?”

She held up her mug of coffee. “I’ll let you know later on.” A warm smile took her little smirk, “Of course. All of your faces are worth being up before the sun.”

Loki chuckled, “I love you.”

“I love you too. My excited and loving husband.” Sophie paused for a moment, listening to the creak of a floorboard down the hallway. “Better hurry with Lucy,” and Sophie was down the hallway. “Where do you two think you are going? You know to wait for everyone.”

Loki smiled and went to Lucy’s room. She was starting to stir with all the noise from the others. She opened her eyes and cooed at Loki. He picked her up and held her close.

“It is Christmas my little princess. Lets get you ready to open presents.”

She clapped her hands, seeming to remember what presents were.

“Yes. Presents from Santa.”

Loki changed Lucy into a fresh diaper and pajamas.

Grace ran into the room, “HURRY! I NEED to know if I got my dagger set!!! Come on, hurry up dad!”

The footfalls of Donathan were heard as he shouted to hurry.

Loki smiled, “Is everyone ready?”

“YES!” Everyone shouted.

“Well let your mother and I go first. I wanna make sure Santa came.”

Donathan jumped in place, “He did! He did! Grace and I saw the presents already.” He grabbed Loki’s free hand, “Lets go!”

Loki walked with the kids and then let Sophie hand out the presents while Loki helped Lucy. The older children tore through the presents quickly but little Sophie giggled her head off when the paper was ripped. It made everyone laugh. Between the laughter and excited squeals of seeing the presents revealed, Loki grinned at Sophie who was just as happy with being awake. Then it was the “big deal” presents.

Sophie gave the last gifts to Donathan and Grace. “Take your turns. Donathan you first.”

He tore through the wrapping paper with quick hands and gasped at the picture of a remote controlled hulkbuster. It walked around and had little projectiles for the hands to shoot things with, as well as Tony’s voice.

“A HULKBUSTER!!!!!! YEAH! I wanted this soooo bad!!!”

Sophie and Loki smiled at each other, then everyone heard the rip of paper and the joyful laughter of Lucy.

Loki smiled at Grace who was staring at the box with hopeful eyes. “You can open yours now Grace.”

She took a big breath before tearing the paper. Her eyebrows scrunched up at seeing the clothing box. Loki and Sophie slightly smiled at each other. Grace continued to open the gift box, seeming a little defeated since the box was stuffed to seem like clothes at first. Then Grace took the tissue paper out and gasped.

“I GOT THEM! Santa got me the dagger set! Oh my goodness!”

Loki spoke up and explained the situation of how she needed supervision to have the daggers. He promised to help her a little today. She excitedly agreed to the conditions as she stared at the shiny daggers.

Sophie sat beside Loki, “Darling, go help Grace for a little now. I will sit with this little giggle monster.” Sophie booped Lucy’s nose.

Loki smiled, “Alright Love. And Merry Christmas.”

Sophie grinned as she leaned for a kiss. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
